Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-4$ and $x$ and add $-1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-8$ and the product of $-4$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-4$ and $x$ $-4 \times x = \color{orange}{-4x}$ What does adding $-1$ to $-4x$ do? $-4x$ $ - 1$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-4x - 1) = \color{orange}{-4(-4x-1)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{-4(-4x-1)}$ $-4(-4x-1)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-4x-1)-8$.